when friend become lovers
by Rheanen
Summary: he was lost and she found him. He belived her to be angel. They had become close friends, nearly lovers as those around them thought they should have been. But were they going to realize what their friends had long since known? InuYuyu Xover KagoXYuu If
1. lostand found

When friends become lovers

Chapter 1

An/ this is an yyh, inu yasha crossover the pairing will be Yusuke/Kagome if don't like then don't bother to read. There will be some, mild yaoi in later chapters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me I am just using for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was half past midnight no one was around to notice the raven haired teen wandering around. He had a look as if he had nothing left in this world, He was lost in his head going over the events that had transpired and lead him to this point of utter loneliness. He was beginning to think perhaps he always been alone, and all these years he believed he had friends and love were just a lie. That he was meant to be alone.

The rain started to come down in a freezing blinding fury. He didn't care he prayed the rain would drown him. His body and mind where starting to go numb; he felt his eyelids start to get heavy. He was going to die now and he was ok with that it's what he wanted. As he started to fade away he heard a soft distant voice. Says you are coming away with me. He was glad that deaths voice was soft and somber this time instead of chipper and cheerful. He was happy different ferry girl came for him then he fell in to darkness.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

Lyrics by evanescence, song Tourniquet.

An/ what going happen anybody know who the lost boy is r/r


	2. meeting her

**When friends become lovers**

**Ch2**

An/ this chapter 2 enjoy once again I don't own yu yu hakusho or inu yasha.

I

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch2 meeting her

The next morning Yusuke Urameshi awoke feeling surprisingly warm he started thinking damn am I dead. He was in a soft bed in strange room. Then in walked an angel it was girl with long raven hair and honey brown eyes ,she was breathtaking, He didn't know where in the afterlife he was but suddenly a eternity in this lace didn't seem so bad. Then girl spoke oh good your awake I was worried that you might die. Then in disappointed voice Yusuke said" I am not dead'. The next thing he new the pretty girl smacked in the head,"You mean you wanted to die" she yelled. Then he yelled yes I did so what" then she said "Why would you want to die. Your life can't be that hard that that you think that death is your only choice

This time her words were soft and her eyes carried sadness. Yusuke wished she would yell again instead of look so sad. He didn't know her that well, all he knew was he did like to see her sad. Then without warning he said don't cry ill tell you why I want to die. Then he told the beautiful about his pathetic excuse for a life. She sat there and let him vent he told how died when was 14 and came told her how became sprit detective of earth, of the demons he had fought over years. Then told her about Keiko and how had planed to marry her, and how she dumped him yesterday saying he doesn't ever pay attention her because he always on a mission despite the fact ever he had time off he was with her. He told how he felt betrayed by his friend for not warning him about Keiko.

He was crying at this point he told about how alone he felt and that he couldn't live any longer. He pulled him close. He began think she so nice I don't even know her name.

An/ who is she anybody know poor Yusuke

Rheanen; I don't know about but Keiko needs to die (not really)

Yusuke: why did you have Keiko break up with me?

Rheanen: grin evilly you'll see

Read AN REVIEW


	3. his kags

When friends becomes lovers chapter 3

An/ I am back with chapter three to those of you who gave me a good review and did not flame me thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Chapter 3 His Kags

Yusuke continued crying in the nameless girl arms however, after a while his tear subsided and he pulled away and looked at her pretty face. She gave a smile and said" can I tell you what I think Yusuke without you being offended?" she asked in an soothing tone. Yusuke nodded feeling it was only fair to listen to what she had to say after all she had saved his life and let him vent his problems to her. Then she gave him and understanding smile and began "I don't think you are as alone as you seem to believe, your life has been a living hell most people would have lost their minds long ago but you endured because you have friend that care for you and always have your back." "Yes, they should have given you some type of warning Keiko intentions of ending you relationship. I know that I have never met them but I have feeling they did not want to believe that she would do that to you especially after all the hardships your relationship had endured."

"I also suggest you go back to work I have feeling kicking some demons head in will make you feel better.' Then Yusuke laughed at this the said I "love talking you to but don't even know your name". Then she smiled "my name is Hiragashi Kagome, look if you ever need to talk again Yusuke I am willing to listen to you vent. I will be your shrink free of charge". Then Yusuke said" I think you up that offer" he winked "Who am I to refuse a hot shrink he said getting back his sense of humor. Kagome rolled her eye then teased I do not date clients. Yusuke grinned, "Alright Kags I am going go find my friends and let them know that I am alive". Kagome smiled at the nickname and she hugged him and they said their goodbyes, and that is how Yusuke met his Kags.

Three months later…

It had been three months since Yusuke had met Kagome. He started remembering what happened after left her

_Flashback._

After leaving Kagome, he walked to Genkai's temple to meet the faces of his worried friends. He smiled "Hey what's up guys?" Then Kuwabra said" heard Keiko dumped you flat" Then Kuwabra got death glares from Kurama and Hiei for his lack of tact . Then Kurama said 'would like to talk about Yusuke" .Then Yusuke said no I met this girl and she helped me out" the Kuwabra exclaimed, "**you got a hooker Urameshi".** Yusuke glared and said no you baka she is just a friend that was willing to listen to me and let's leave it at that."

_End flashback_

After that, Yusuke went back to work and forgave his friends for not warning him about Keiko intentions of dumping him. Keiko was already dating any and every guy that looked her way. Yusuke however was not interested in dating anyone. He was doing better in school his friends believed it had something to do with his mysteries Kags, none of his friends had met her.

Yusuke had just gotten back from a rather tiresome mission but he deiced that he needed to talk Kags. Upon arriving he noticed no one was home .Suddenly he saw a very disheveled Kagome muttering something about." dark priestess bitch poison me, this would not happen if I did not have half demon for a boyfriend, And if I was the reincarnation of the clay bitch .Then Yusuke said "hey Kags it looks like you're the one that needs a shrink this time. Then she cried" Yusuke" and flew into him arms and cried. Then told her tell me what is wrong then she told him of her life hunting jewel shard about Naraku and inu yasha and her adopted son Shippo . When she was done venting, she remained in his arms sobbing. Then Yusuke said now I know why did not call me crazy when told about demons. Kagome sat up in smiled it good to have a friend in this era that can relate. Yusuke said no it's great to have best friend that can relate you know someone you can everything and not looked at like your crazy. Then Yusuke said, "I should go so you can sleep.' Then Kagome said no stay her I do not want to sleep alone. Yusuke nodded at got her bad in held her. Then fell asleep in their best friend's arms.

End ch 3 read an review


	4. team urameshi meets yusukes friendkags

When friends become lover's chapter 4

An/ they do not belong to me my shrink told me. Now I will tell you the following pairings are contained in the story are as follows.

Kagome/Yusuke (kind of)

Kurama/Hiei (yaoi if you do not like it do not read it)

Botan/Koema

Yukina/Kuwabra

Chapter 4 team Urameshi meets Yusuke's "'friend"" Kags

It had been two week since Yusuke found out about Kagome's life and now he sat alone in the park with his friends it was kind of a couple's thing. There was Yukina and Kuwabra, Botan and Koema and Kurama and Hiei. His friends felt bad that they where doing a couples thing in front of him when he just been dumped by his long time girlfriend. Yusuke sat under the tree becoming depressed when his friends noticed a girl come behind him and cover his eye and say "guess who " Then they saw Yusuke smirk and grab her butt and said I know that butt it belongs it belongs to Kags . Then girl smacked him "Yusuke you pervert". Then he pulled her in his lap and she giggled and pressed her forehead to his and said," did you miss me." Then he said, "No not that much "then the girl glared and he smiled he and said, "I missed you like you wouldn't believe."Then one of his friend's got his attention he looked up at them and Botan began" Oh my Yusuke you did not tell us you had a new girlfriend'. Then Yusuke looked confused what new girlfriend then he realized that Kagome was in his lap she must have to because she got off quickly. Then he said "I don't have a girlfriend this my best friend Kags you know the one that helped out the night Keiko dumped me." Then Kuwabra said she's the hooker Urameshi". Yusuke was going to pound him but Kagome got their first and yelled**" Do I look like a hooker to you dumbass?"** Then started to beat him senseless when Yusuke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, and chuckled "I think he get the point that your that your not a hooker".

Then she stayed there in his arms an looked his friends lets see if I guess you all are. Then she began lets see red hair, leaf green eyes and demon fox aura must Kurama and let see short spiky haired demon with bad attitude must be Hiei. Then she went up to the girl and guess who they where. Then said lets see you have j.r. on your head so your Koema funny you don't look like smelly toddler me, and i am guessing the guy I beat up is Kuwabra.

Then Kurama spoke" Yusuke how does she know so much about us". Then Hiei said how much did you tell this girl detective?" Then Kuwabra said and why she ok with the fact that they are demons?" then Yusuke put his hands behind his head and said I told her about you guys and plus she is a miko .Then his friends yelled "nani'and that is how team Urameshi met Yusuke ""friend"" Kags

An/ there you go read and review

If you have ant question about the story feel free to ask


End file.
